Mi descenso
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: La llegada de mi OC, Cristal Still a Bajoterra. Si lo leen entenderán mejor mis otras historias, denle una oportunidad


Descenso

_**He leído muchas historias del descenso de los personajes de la superficie hacia bajoterra, así que decidí hacer el mío.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Nota: Esto sucede un año después de que Eli llega a bajoterra. **_

Sonó la alarma del despertador y seguido de esto un manotazo para apagarlo.

_**\- **_Estúpida alarma- susurró una joven peli-café de orbes marrones mientras se destapaba y se desperezaba -Porqué me despiertas si apenas son las 7:45… ¡Las 7:45! ¡Madre mía llego tarde al colegio!- exclamó tirando su sueño a la basura.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño que tenía su habitación, salió con su largo cabello a medio peinar y un cepillo de dientes en la boca, rebuscó en toda su habitación hasta encontrar su uniforme, que consistía en una falda gris, una remera blanca con un suéter azul con el logo del colegio en gris en la parte derecha por arriba de este, unos calcetines azules y zapatos negros, los cuales la joven detestaba y usaba en su lugar unos tenis o unas converse como muestra de su rebeldía, tomó su mochila blanca y negra y bajó como Flash.

\- Rose, ¿Por qué mierda no me despertaste?- le dijo hecha una furia a su hermana gemela.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría Cristal? Tú tienes que ir a la escuela, no yo, ¿Recuerdas que me suspendieron?- dijo despreocupadamente, Cristal le arrebató la tostada que Rose tenía en la mano y se la comió.

\- ¡Oye!- la criticó, mientras Cristal la ignoraba olímpicamente y luchaba por acomodarse correctamente su corbata.

\- ¡Joder Rose! ¡Llego tarde de nuevo!- dijo mirando el reloj de pared, las 7:55 -Si vuelvo a llegar tarde me expulsan- la joven salió corriendo de la casa a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, el colegio quedaba a un par de cuadras de su casa, mientras cruzaba la última calle un joven la chocó y ambos cayeron de sentón al suelo.

\- Fíjate por donde vas, idiota- le dijo completamente roja del enojo, se levantó y siguió corriendo, llegó justo antes de que cerraran las puertas, cuando se disponía a ir hacia su salón, y evitar otro castigo, alguien la jaló del hombro obligando así a que volteara.

\- A donde crees que vas, hueca- era Anabel, la chica más linda y popular de la escuela, aunque Cristal no entendía porque rayos era así.

\- A algún lado donde no hayan ratas asquerosas, hueca- le respondió dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Cristal's POV:

Estaba hecha una furia, no la toleraba, es insoportable, desearía que una ventisca le desacomodara ese perfecto cabello de Barbie que tiene.

Sorpresivamente, pareciera que el viento si me escuchó, pues una de las ventanas se abrió y dejó entrar una corriente tal, que dejó a Anabel con los pelos de punta, literalmente.

Mi carcajada no se hizo esperar más, seguida de la de casi todos los chicos que estaban en el pasillo.

La "victima" comenzó a llorar en el piso, y cuando creí que no podía ser mejor, el maestro Andrews apareció.

Era mi maldito profesor de matemáticas, y el muy hijo de su madre me odiaba, solo a mí, si, escucharon bien, SOLO A MÍ.

\- Señorita Still, ¿qué le ha hecho a la señorita Morton?- me preguntó con esa cara que dice "Sé que fuiste tú, no lo niegues".

\- Yo no le hice nada, fue el viento- luego me di cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba esa frase.

\- Acompáñeme a la oficina del director señorita Still- yo caminé en silencio mirando mis zapatos seguida del mal nacido de mi profesor, al llegar golpee en la brillante placa que decía "Director Adams" y de adentro se escuchó un suave _pase._

Yo entré y Andrews nos dejó solos.

\- ¿Qué hay Lenin?- saludé mientras me sentaba en un como sillón, yo siempre le decía Lenin.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí Cristal?- me dijo en medio de un suspiro, él era joven, le calculaba unos 30 o 31, muy bien parecido, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

\- ¿Otra vez me recibe Lenin?- le respondí yo con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora?- me preguntó, yo conté lo sucedido comenzando por lo de "adonde crees que vas hueca", aunque creo que sonó demasiado ridículo para que alguien lo crea, si no supiera que es verdad, ni siquiera yo me hubiera creído.

\- Lo lamento, pero no podré saber si es verdad, te creería de no ser por tu historial-

Sabía que no tenía el mejor de los historiales, pero solo fueron unas bromitas inofensivas, o eso creo...

\- Hiciste sonar la alarma de incendios- comenzó a enumerar.

\- Me recargué por accidente- contradije.

No era cierto, si lo había tocado a propósito, pero ese día tenía examen de física y no había estudiado.

\- Explotaste una parte del laboratorio-

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que si combinaba esos dos químicos algo explotaría?-

Eso también fue sinquerermente a propósito. Sí sabían que explotaban, pero si hechas gran cantidad, fueron un par de gotitas lo que agregué, sin embargo bastó para explotar la mesa mía, Jack, Rose y Donnie. Al menos nos habíamos apartado a tiempo y nadie salió herido.

\- Trabaste la campana de clases- continuó leyendo de un portafolio con varios papeles ¿Había tenido tantos castigos en lo que va del año escolar? Aunque si he de ser sincera, no todos son por cosas explosivas, también me castigaban por dibujar en clase o estar distraída.

\- Faltaban dos horas y ya nadie quería estar allí, le hice un favor a la escuela-

De eso no tengo mucha excusa, era un día martes y ya estaba harta de estar aquí.

\- Pegaste varios borradores en los escritorios- me regañó.

Era divertido ver como los maestros intentaban despegarlos y hacían muecas.

\- Pero nunca le eh hecho daño a nadie- dije triunfalmente, pero mi sonrisa cambió cuando sacó otro papel.

\- Le pintó una carita al maestro Andrews en la cabeza ¡Con plumón permanente!-

¡Rayos, tenía razón! Tardó tres días en quitarse.

\- En mi defensa se lo merecía-

Finalmente me asignó de castigo ayudar al conserje a limpiar el comedor.

Cuando salí vi a Jack esperándome afuera, era mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, era peli-café con ojos marrones igual que yo, unas cuantas pecas en el rostro y, según la mayoría de las chicas, muy atractivo, aunque en realidad era demasiado irresponsable e infantil.

\- Otra vez metida en problemas-

\- Otra vez, oye, ¿Qué te parece si faltamos a la clase de matemáticas?-

\- Me encantaría, ¿pero qué Andrews no te tiene en la mira?- me preguntó mientras echábamos a andar hacia nuestro salón.

\- No hay nada que Voldemort me pueda hacer- dije en pose heroica.

Fin POV:

\- ¡Cris!- dijo el castaño horrorizado -¡No digas su nombre!-

Comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Cristal le había puesto ese apodo hace un par de meses cuando accidentalmente exclamó en voz alta "Es peor que el calvo sin nariz de Voldemort"

Luego del castigo Cristal salió de la escuela y fue donde Jack, quien se había quedado a esperarla.

\- Libertad, dulce y añorada libertad- exclamó exagerando cada palabra.

\- No exageres, solo fue una hora- le dijo Jack.

\- Jack, una hora es una eternidad- le dijo posicionando una mano en su hombro y otra mano en el pecho de ella dramatizando.

\- Podrías ser actriz-

\- Si, lo sé, me lo dicen a diario- dijo pero por no mirar cayó dentro de una alcantarilla y se dobló el pie.

\- ¡Cristal!- exclamó Jack viéndola de arriba.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, trataré de encontrar la salida de aquí-

Cristal comenzó a caminar rengueando hasta que algo llamó su atención, era un botón con una estrella grabada, ella creyó reconocerla y la presionó, una puerta se abrió y dejó ver un asiento negro y un botón rojo en uno de los apoyabrazos.

\- ¿Y eso?- dijo Cristal para sí misma, tomó asiento y un par de cinturones la rodearon, de pura curiosidad presionó el botón.

\- Supongo que no fun... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- exclamó al sentirse cayendo.

\- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ijaaaa!- gritó totalmente divertida.

Cuando tocó el suelo miró asombrada todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

\- Increíble- luego recordó que en su bolso traía su libreta de dibujos y un par de lápices, así que se sentó y comenzó a dibujar el paisaje, después de dos horas, guardó satisfecha el resultado de los garabatos que había estado haciendo.

Cristal sintió dos pares de ojos acechándola, así que volteó para encontrarse a las dos criaturitas más adorables que jamás haya visto, si, adivinaron lectores… ¡Babosas!

\- Oh ternuritas, vengan- las llamó Cristal, ambas avanzaron con miedo, pero lo perdieron luego de que Cristal las tomó en sus manos acariciándolas.

\- Supongo que no tienen hogar, yo las cuidaré, y empezaré poniéndoles un nombre, a ti te llamaré, Ying- dijo refiriéndose a la babosa blanca y azul que descansaba en su hombro derecho -y a ti Perla- le dijo a la babosa color perla con café que estaba en su hombro izquierdo, ambas la miraron y dieron un chirrido de alegría -Supongo que les gusta su nuevo nombre, bien es mejor ponerse en marcha necesito que alguien me ayude a volver de dónde vengo-

Cristal se puso su mochila al hombro y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar que le parecía encontraría a algo o alguien, horas después llegó a la caverna campo callado, o según ella, un pueblucho de cuarta, comenzó a buscar algo para comer o a alguien que la ayudara, cuando llegó la pandilla Hoola.

Cristal's POV:

Todo iba bien, hasta que unos imbéciles montados en algo así como hienas se acercaron, vi que todos allí, a excepción mía corrieron a ocultarse.

\- Que haces aquí niña, ¿no deberías ocultarte como todos los demás?- me preguntó un rubio de ojos verdes, juro que tenía ganas de partirle su estúpida sonrisa de un derechazo.

\- Yo no me oculto de un imbécil como tú- le respondí apretando los dientes

\- Veo que tienes agallas niña-

\- O no, lo que sucede es que estoy tan acostumbrada a ver estúpidos rostros de imbéciles como tú todos y cada uno de los días de mi maldita vida, que ya no me sorprende-

\- Te has ganado un duelo niña-

\- ¿Un qué?- el rubio me apuntó con un arma y yo me cubrí para protegerme, cuando estaba a punto de disparar, algo así parecido a una araña me salvó, vi hacia donde salió esa cosa y vi a un chico, una chica, un troll, ¡Valla, esos libros sí que sirvieron!, y algo parecido a un topo, lo miré entre extrañada y divertida.

\- Bien hecho tejedora- le dijo el chico a la cosita violeta que salvó mi vida.

Los chicos de las hienas se fueron de allí y así tuve tiempo de conocerlos.

\- Eso, sí que fue asombroso, por cierto, soy Cristal Still- les dije acercándome para presentarme.

\- Yo soy Eli Shane- me respondió el chico -Y ellos son Trixie, Kord y Pronto- dijo señalando a todos.

\- Pronto el magnífico para usted, bella dama- me dijo el tal Pronto acercándose y besando mi mano.

\- Ehh… ¿Gracias?- le respondí, aunque sonó más como pregunta.

\- ¿No eres de por aquí cierto?- me preguntó Trixie.

\- No de hecho, caí accidentalmente y…-

\- ¿Caíste? ¿Acaso vienes de la superficie?- me preguntó Eli.

\- Si así le llaman aquí, pues sí- Perla y Ying se asomaron de mi mochila.

\- Oh claro, y ellas son Ying y Perla- les dije presentándoles a mis nuevas amigas.

\- ¿Babosas legendarias?- me preguntó una asombrada Trixie.

\- Con que eso son, babosas, pues son muy adorables-

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué te metiste con Billy y la pandilla Hoola?- me preguntó el troll, mi sonrisa cambió completamente a un mohín de disgusto.

\- ¿Con que así se llama el cretino? Pues la próxima vez que lo vea le voy a partir esa ridícula y obsoleta sonrisa que tiene el muy caradura- luego noté las miradas de todos sobre mí por mi forma de hablar -Oh, no me hagan caso, rara vez cumplo lo que prometo-

\- ¿Qué es eso?- me dijo extrañada Trixie al ver mi celular, mi celular comenzó a vibrar dando a entender que me llamaban.

\- Wow, es increíble que tenga recepción aquí, por cierto, ¿Por qué mierda me llamaría… ¡Rose!, la olvidé, probablemente me mate- dije comenzando a caminar en círculos.

\- ¿Quién es Rose?- me preguntó Eli.

\- Mi hermana-

\- Supongo que debes estar apenada- me dijo Trix.

\- La vida sin Rose- dije, luego fruncí mis hombros- Se vale soñar- dije con media sonrisa.

\- Entonces… ¿Estás sola?- me preguntó Eli.

\- A excepción de mis babosas, si- le dije.

Eli miró al resto quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros- me dijo.

Yo agradecí y subí con él en… hay no lo sé, luego pregunto.

\- Espero no te moleste la velocidad- me dijo Eli.

\- Yo adoro la velocidad- le respondí con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, entonces te gustará esto- esa cosa se transformó en una increíble motocicleta y no pude evitar soltar uno de mis clásicos "Asombroso".

Luego de una media hora de viaje llegamos a algo así como un refugio, debo admitirlo, era enorme por dentro, Trixie y yo fuimos a su habitación, me preguntó unas cuantas cosas de la superficie mientras buscaba algo de ropa para darme, porque, digamos que el uniforme escolar no es nada cómodo, ella se fue y me dejó cambiarme sola.

Trix me había dejado varias cosas arriba de su cama, elegí un short negro de mezclilla, una blusa azul suelta musculosa que traía en mi mochila con un helado de fresa que decía "Love is sweet" y los brazos abiertos que dejaban ver con claridad los costados y parte de las tazas, aunque era muy poco, de mi sostén negro, junto con mis converse negras y violetas, me trencé el cabello de lado y me lo sujeté con una cinta azul y negra, también me coloqué un par de guantes negros con mínimos detalles en naranja y azul, me miré en el espejo, mi rostro se ensombreció de solo pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Jack, a Rose, conocía a Jack desde que aprendí a decir mamá y papá y Rose era mi gemela, compartíamos todo juntas.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero me contuve cuando oí que golpeaban la puerta.

\- Adelante- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar llorar.

Fin POV:

\- Wow, Cristal, te vez increíble- me dijo Trix.

\- Gracias- le dije sin interés alguno.

_**1 semana después: **_

Cristal caía en la depresión cada vez más y más rápido, toda la banda estaba preocupada, Ying y Perla también, a pesar de haberse conocido hacía muy poco.

La joven ya no comía, rara vez salía de su habitación y a Trix le pareció ver unas finas, casi imperceptibles, líneas que surcaban sus muñecas, como si se hubiera lastimado o cortado, por más que intentaran hablarle para saber que la apenaba, era imposible, ya casi no hablaba y lo único que hacía era mirar una foto de ella, Rose y Jack en su teléfono todo el tiempo.

\- Los extraño mucho chicos- dijo una tarde mientras miraba la misma foto de siempre.

Ying frotó su cabecita contra la mejilla de Cristal.

Justo en ese preciso instante venía llegando Trixie quien al oír la causa de sus problemas, reunió a toda la banda y juntos trataron de encontrar la solución, hasta que a Eli se le ocurrió prestarle a Burpy para que regresara a la superficie, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero antes, pensaron en hacerle un regalo de despedida, en este caso una lanzadora.

Al día siguiente, toda la banda entró por la puerta principal detrás de Trix, quien traía la caja.

\- ¿Cristal, podemos hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Trixie sentándose a su lado.

\- Lo que sea- le respondió en el mismo tono de depresión de siempre.

\- ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-

\- El 1 de enero, ¿Por qué?-

\- Quisimos darte un pequeño regalo adelantado- le dijo enseñándole la caja, Cristal la tomó y la abrió como quien abre un tarro de vidrio, al encontrar lo que había dentro se sorprendió de sobremanera, era una bellísima lanzadora de muñeca negra y azul con detalles en blanco y la insignia Shane a un lado, entonces fue cuando algo del brillo habitual en ella volvió a sus ojos, abrazó con gran sentimiento a todos, mientras trataba de dar su mejor sonrisa, claro que esta era tan real como un penique de madera.

\- Cristal, no puedes pasar así el resto de tu existencia, decidimos hacerte ese regalo para que puedas regresar a tu hogar

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

\- Te prestaré a Burpy para que puedas regresar, cuando llegues allí solo lánzala, ella encontrará el camino- le dijo Eli ofreciéndole a su babosa infierno.

\- Chicos, no sabría cómo retribuírselos-

\- Sólo ve, te extrañaremos-

\- Muchas gracias-

Luego de la despedida, Cristal y sus babosas partieron a pie rumbo al descenso, cuando llegaron, la joven lanzó a Burpy, cuando se transformó volvió en busca de Cristal y la condujo hacia la superficie, cuando salieron de la alcantarilla descubrieron que allí era de noche, Cris se quedó con Burpy y las otras solo unos minutos más, aunque la infierno insistió en quedarse hasta mañana, cosa que Cristal no pudo negar.

Cuando reconoció su casa corrió feliz y golpeó la puerta efusivamente, cuando Rose abrió Cristal se lanzó a sus brazos y rompió en llanto, Rose quedó petrificada unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó y correspondió con fuerza el abrazo, Cristal abrió los ojos en medio del abrazo y descubrió a Jack parado detrás, se separó de su hermana y fue hacia donde estaba el joven para darle un emotivo abrazo y ocultar el rostro en su pecho, el solo apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y la tomó de la cintura correspondiendo el abrazo, Rose decidió dejarlos unos minutos a solas.

\- Te extrañé mucho- susurró ella aún en su pecho.

\- Yo aún más, creí que te había sucedido algo, no contestabas ninguna de las llamadas- dijo separándose un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

\- Lo lamento mucho Jack, soy una tonta, no debí preocuparlos tanto- le dijo apenada y bajando la cabeza

\- Eso ya no importa, me alegra que estés bien- dijo tomándola de la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos, él se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras Cris permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, solo entonces reaccionó y se acercó ella para acortar esos pocos centímetros que quedaban de distancia entre ambos.

Entonces sucedió, se besaron, sus labios se unieron en un beso suave pero a la vez esperado y ansiado, ella lo tomó del cuello y él a ella de la cintura consiguiendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

\- ¿Dónde habías estado Cristal?- le preguntó cuándo se separaron.

\- Es una larga y complicada historia, y es mejor que se la cuente a los dos- Cris se separó de Jack y fue a llamar a Rose, quien había estado espiando todo desde la cocina (Esas entrometidas hermanas. Cristal y Rose: Continúa la historia y cierra tu bocota. Yo: Muy bien, muy bien).

Ellos se sentaron en el sillón y Cristal aún parada les enseñó a sus babosas.

\- Chicos, ellas son Ying, Perla y Burpy, son babosas- Rose se mordía el interior de sus mejillas para no reírse, pero se detuvo cuando oyó toda la historia y por lo que había pasado su gemela.

\- Pero, no puedo dejarlos a ellos también, así que supongo tendré que volver a Bajoterra-

\- Oye querida, no pienso perderte de nuevo, así que yo voy contigo- le dijo Rose.

\- Y yo también- añadió Jack.

\- Va ser peligroso allí abajo-

\- Ja, peligro es mi segundo nombre- dijo en tono orgulloso Rose.

\- Y yo que creí que era Ariel- Cristal rió por el comentario de su amigo y Rose solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Como decía, todos los días una nueva aventura-

\- Ningún día será tedioso y aburrido- comentó Jack.

\- Entonces vamos-

Cristal los condujo hacia la alcantarilla y paró antes de saltar en ella, cargó a Burpy y lo lanzó al aire, mientras sus acompañantes miraban asombrados, Cris solo los tomó de las manos y los tres saltaron sobre la infierno, yendo con la misma hacia Bajoterra.

\- Este lugar es asombroso- le dijo Rose a Cristal cuando descendieron por completo.

\- Lo sé, es , mágico- le respondió ella en un suspiro.

Burpy las llevó cerca del refugio, donde Cris la dejó, la babosa se fue saltando feliz hacia su hogar.

\- Burpy, regresaste- dijo Eli abriendo las puertas.

\- No es la única Eli- le respondió Cristal asomándose.

\- ¿Cris?-

\- Oye, no podía permitir que se metieran en más líos, mira que si no los cuido yo, ¿Quién más?- dijo divertida mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo -Por cierto, espero no te moleste, pero un par de amigos insistieron en venir-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Solo es mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, no causarán problemas, y entre nosotros, dudo que encuentren la forma de salir de aquí- dijo susurrando la última frase.

\- Muy bien, que vengan- dijo resignado.

\- Genial, chicos, vengan- aparecieron Rose y Jack por detrás de Cristal y saludaron con un ademán a Eli.

\- Eli, ellos son Rose, mi queridísima hermanita y Jack, un amigo-

\- Hola- saludó Rose con alegría e impetuosidad.

\- Hola- dijo Jack, aunque esta vez sonó como si estuviera… ¿Celoso?

En fin, Cristal se unió a la banda, Rose se convirtió en una caza-fortuna famosa y Jack se convirtió oficialmente en el novio de Cris, aunque esa, es otra historia.

_**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Este es el fic del descenso de Cristal, para que sepan cómo conoció a la banda y de donde provenía, este viene antes de una babosa un misterio y sorpresas y de mi one-shot de invierno, espero que aclare sus dudas sobre Cristal Still.**_

_**Si les gustó, dejen Reviews, si lo recomendarían Favs y si les resultó poca cosa un Follow no estaría mal.**_

_**Besos de esta escritora.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


End file.
